Derritiendo el Hielo
by cielphantomville
Summary: Muchas veces basta una palabra, una mirada, un gesto para llenar el corazón del que amamos. Yaoi JackxJamie.
1. Engaño

Derritiendo el hielo

Capitulo 1 Engaño.

Jamie miro el cielo despejado de otoño al tiempo en que percibía la suave caricia del viento cálido de la época y se preguntaba, ¿cuánto tardaría el invierno en volver? Tenía tantas ganas de volver a mirar aquellos ojos eternamente azules. Sabía que quizá estaba siendo entusiasta tomando en cuenta que hacía ya varios años desde que escucho las palabras del gélido guardián, aquellas donde se despedía de él. Y aunque se rehusara a creer que jamás volvería a verlo además de en sus sueños, estaba la palpable verdad de que sus amigos ya casi ni recordaban haber tenido contacto con los guardianes. Evocaban el suceso como un mero sueño, una hermosa quimera que se desvanecía con el pasar de los días.

Lo que más le preocupaba era terminar igual, creyendo que todo había sido una bonita ilusión creada por la inocencia de la niñez. Perdiendo de ese modo lo que más valoraba.

—Jack Frost— Susurro con cariño subiendo una de sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo que la sola mención del nombre le producía una cálida sensación, en unos días cumpliría quince años y lo mas deseaba estaba lejos de su alcance. Era pedirle al sol dejara de brillar, era pedirle a la luna bajara del cielo, era… su deseo era ver nevar, era verlo a él.

—_Jamie_. —

El joven castaño viro en varias direcciones, juraría que escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por el viento.

—_Jamie_—

Volvió a repetir y esta vez la voz le fue tan familiar que le acelero el corazón, debía estar alucinando, después de años de silencio volvía a escuchar hablarle. La respiración se le agito, se concentro lo mas que pudo intentando ubicar de donde provenía.

—Jamie—

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y casi se sintió volar de lo rápido que avanzaba, ya no tenía dudas ese que lo llamaba era Jack Frost. Quizá se había tomado un descanso, e incluso estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier problema con tal de verlo, de estar a su lado; de tomar su cálida y fría mano mientras entrelazaban sus dedos como en aquella ocasión.

No le sorprendió que la voz procediera de aquel lago, es más, eso reafirmaba su esperanza. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, por la frente le escurría una gota de sudor que el castaño ni se tomo la molestia de secar porque estaba concentrado buscando con la mirada al joven albino.

—Jack— grito dejando salir en su tono de voz algo de la desesperación por verlo. —Jack —Volvió a decir elevando mas la voz.

Una sombra negra se deslizo por detrás del muchacho, poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta dejar a la vista a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro.

—No soy Jack, pero… que te parece si conversamos.

Jamie se quedo aterido sin saber cómo reaccionar, cierto que ya no era un niño pero el miedo hacia el coco, permanecía ahí, latente, porque conocía perfectamente la maldad de la que era capaz. Con los ojos abiertos completamente el castaño dio un paso atrás sintiendo en ese mismo segundo como su brazo era atrapado por una mano larga y huesuda.

—Veo que has crecido. —Comento Pitch con calma acercando el rostro hacia el jovencito, —Pero aun puedo oler la inocencia, la esperanza, la luz y tus sueños tan nítidos, tan blancos como la primera vez que nos vimos. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué?

Jamie forcejo deseando liberarse, los ojos negros de aquel ser le estremecían el alma. De un tiro se vio estampado contra el pecho del hombre completamente atrapado en la oscuridad de su aterrador abrazador. El mundo perdió su color y en un dos por tres la inconsciencia se apodero de su mente.

El único rastro que dejo detrás de si fue un solo suspiro, una sola palabra, un solo nombre.

—Jack…

N.A.

Lo sé, muchos dirán, es un hijo de… pero es que nadie me complace, yo pido fic JackxJamie, y nadie me los da, y quien los tiene ponen a Jack uke y es un trauma del cual aun no me recupero, por eso, en lugar de quejarme he decidido dar una solución.

Soy un hombre práctico.

Por eso aquí está mi fic de esta pareja.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Contrariedad

Hola, espero estén recibiendo este capítulo con ganas, porque he amado esta pareja desde hace un buen rato y deseaba escribir algo que valiera la pena. Pero como siempre, ya saben las reglas si llego a tercer capítulo con menos de ocho comentarios, pues díganle adiós.

Sé que es una regla estúpida, pero tengan en consideración que mi tiempo es súper limitado y no puedo desperdiciarlo escribiendo algo que nadie lee. Me estoy arriesgando a ser linchado por los de la categoría de How to train your Dragon. Porque estoy actualizando primero este fic. Ellos son grandiosos y merecen todo de mi parte.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capitulo 2 Contrariedad **

Jack Frost dio un brinco agraciado desde la punta de un pino perteneciente a los grandes Alpes Suizos, dejando que el viento le diera un empujón rumbo al polo. Ya casi terminaba el otoño y pronto volvería a ese lugar en donde lo esperaba el joven más especial del mundo; la única luz que había perdurado aun después de cumplir catorce años.

—Jamie. —Susurro sintiendo una emoción desconocida; era cálida, suave, desesperante, ansiosa y sedante. Todo y nada. Un universo en expansión que se convertía en vacío en un solo instante que era en realidad una eternidad.

A pesar de las advertencias de Conejo, Jack se había mantenido cerca de Jamie. Siempre vigilando desde la distancia, admirando su sonrisa inocente y cristalina, sus lágrimas sinceras, hasta sus enfados infantiles o justificados. En cada momento deseo acercarse, formar parte de su vida, de su mundo, porque Jamie era especial, era su niño especial.

El primero, el único; como anhelaba escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre, que sus hermoso ojos color avellana se clavaran en los suyos. Volver a ser el centro de su atención, saber que solo lo miraba a él, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo humano contrastando con el frio invernal del suyo.

—No sueñes con imposibles. Él va a olvidarte como lo hacen todos, es una ley natural y no lo puedes cambiar. —repetía incansablemente Conejo, molesto por la ridícula esperanza de que la luz de Jamie jamás se apagaría.

—Jack, es cruel para Jamie, si él no deja de creer no madurara lo suficiente para enfrentar el mundo de los adultos. Pueden incluso creerlo demente por asegurar nuestra existencia. Él debe olvidar, no lo que representamos, sino que nos ha conocido. —Argumento Hada con tono triste.

Jack sabía que tenía razón, pero se alegraba cada año cuando volvía con Norte antes de las nevadas y veía esa hermosa lucecita aun encendida. No podía disimular el inmenso gozo de su corazón. Tanta alegría no le cabía en el pecho haciéndolo volar con mayor ligereza a ese pueblo, a su hogar, a su niño especial.

—Sus sueños son aun las dulces quimeras de un puro corazón, pero está creciendo. Comenzaran a entusiasmarle otras cosas y… —Meme que hasta hace un año se había mantenido ajeno se atrevió a opinar, dejando sorprendido al albino.

¿Acaso había visto algo en los sueños de Jamie?

No se atrevió a preguntar, pero la duda estaba ahí, creciendo, desarrollándose para convertirse en miedo. Es que acaso ¿ese era el principio del final de su relación? ¿Cuál relación? Ellos no tenían nada como eso, él se había alejado y a pesar de observar cada año la mirada anhelante de Jamie, nunca volvió a pararse frente a él. Dejo que su creencia se extinguiera, si es que ese era el caso, pero no, ese año Jamie también brillo cual estrella.

Como un soplo de aire refrescante Jack aterrizo justo sobre el gran balcón de la habitación que Norte utilizaba de taller. Con pasos seguro y una enorme sonrisa se adentro buscando a su amigo. Le extraño no encontrarlo trabajando, incluso la fábrica se escuchaba raramente silenciosa.

Tratando de no perder la sonrisa Jack penetro al lugar, poco a poco los cuchicheos se hacían más fuertes conduciéndolo directamente hacia la sala del globo terráqueo. Las voces rápidamente las reconoció, Hada parecía lamentarse mientras Norte preguntaba ¿Quién se lo diría? No pudo evitar cuestionar en su cabeza ¿decirle qué, a quien?

Conejo simplemente alegaba que con él no contaran, y Jack casi podía ver en su cabeza la imagen del guardián de la pascua dando golpecitos sobre el suelo con su pata peluda, listo para irse por uno de sus túneles. Jack rio, a pesar del tiempo ese cuarteto siempre tendía a discutir por cosas sin importancia y de forma graciosa.

—No voy a estar aquí cuando se lo digan. —Declaro Conejo con tanta seguridad que a Jack se le borro la sonrisa, a pesar de su carácter era muy malo escuchar ese aplomo en su voz.

—Pero… no puedes dejarnos esa tarea a nosotros, también eres su amigo. —Exigió Hada molesta.

Esto ya se estaba saliendo de los limites, pensó Jack decidiéndose a entrar, la situación parecía una emergencia, más bien una catástrofe de nivel mega. Ya sin dudarlo y dejando de lado todo su humor fanfarrón entro a la estancia completamente listo para ayudar.

Tal como lo había previsto los cuatro guardianes tenían un aura lúgubre. Incluso Meme dio un paso atrás de solo verlo entrar como si buscara refugiarse detrás de Norte.

Norte observo a todos, era el único que se había mantenido en su lugar dejándolo un paso al frente de sus amigos. El hombre dio un suspiro con los labios apretados y las mejillas rojas delatando su aprensión se dispuso a hablar.

Jack recorrió con la vista a todos los presente y en un dos por tres supo de que iba ese asunto tan incordio entre ellos. De un salto se trepo al globo terráqueo cayendo sobre E.U. más específicamente sobre la ciudad en donde esperaba ver brillar su luz especial.

Con un jadeo ahogado y los ojos demostrando lo perdido y angustiado que se sentía despego para salir de ahí como ráfaga de viento.

Escucho la voz de Hada intentando llamarlo, la de Conejo gruñendo sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra y a Norte pidiéndole se quedara; pero nada le importo, solo deseaba estar solo, asimilar que la única persona que logro verlo, aquel que lo saco de su soledad lo había abandonado, lo había olvidado.

—Jamie— Susurro dejando que sus lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Pensó que ya había aceptado la idea de que el castaño crecería y paulatinamente lo olvidaría, pero se había equivocado. Dolía, dolía peor que todos esos siglos de silencio. Lastimaba porque ahora conocía la brillantez de esa mirada color avellana, le destrozaba el alma porque recodaría para siempre la calidez de su mano tomada a la suya, la bondad e inocencia de su sonrisa.

Ya no lo soporto mas, dejo que su cuerpo descansara en uno de los tantos arboles que mantenían sobre sus ramas la nieve perpetua del polo.

—Sabias que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. —Argumento Conejo recargado contra el tronco del árbol en donde se encontraba. Jack había olvidado que el guardián de la Pascua era demasiado veloz y un buen rastreador.

—Sí, lo sabía. Ahora déjame solo. —Remilgo el albino sin mirarlo a la cara, simplemente se mantenía de cuchillas, con la cabeza gacha.

—Eres un guardián, entonces compórtate como tal y deja de actuar como un niño. —Reclamo Conejo sin dejar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, su rostro parecía ecuánime y su voz sonaba taciturna, incluso aburrida.

—¿Y que si no quiero? Y que si lo único que me importa es desquitar un poco de mi frustración lanzando una tormenta. ¿Quién me lo impedirá? —Grito fuera de sí, ¿que podía saber Conejo sobre sus sentimientos?

—Nadie. —Hada acaba de llegar y volaba hacia él con rostro apenado. —Jack, todos sabemos lo especial que es Jamie para ti, pero, debes entender que…

—Y lo comprendo. —Dijo el joven colocándose en pie, sin desear desquitarse con su amiga, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. —Solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¿Asimilarlo? ¿O para guardar tu dolor? —Norte lo observaba analítico desde abajo a un lado de Conejo. —Jack, sé que no estás muy acostumbrado a la compañía, y aun que nos tienes a tu lado nunca nos cuentas nada de ti. Estamos preocupados, deja que te ayudemos a…

—No quiero su ayuda, quiero… quiero… —Dijo sin lograr completar la oración, refunfuño dando un golpe sobre el tronco sacudiéndolo y haciendo caer la nieve, sus manos peinaron sus cabellos blancos, estaba tan desorientado y desesperado.

"Quiero a Jamie". Grito en su mente, pero no se atrevió a decirlo porque entonces lo cuestionaría. Él mismo no sabía a qué se refería con eso. ¿De qué modo? ¿Con cuanta intensidad?

Cuando murió apenas tenía dieciséis años, un año más que la edad de Jamie actualmente. Jamie ese año cumplía quince.

Mientras recorría el mundo de un lado a otro había notado que los jóvenes a esa edad comenzaban a buscar a su persona especial. Jack siempre lo creyó una tontería, que no existía nadie con la capacidad de llamar su atención. Hasta que lo conoció a él, a ese niño de cabello y ojos color avellana que olía a caramelo y galleta. A Jamie Bennett. Que con solo dos palabras cautivo su corazón.

—Jack Frost—

—Dijo mi nombre.

—Jack Frost

—Espera puedes verme

Fue el momento más especial de toda su existencia, porque sintió una alegría inconmensurable. La misma que inundaba su corazón cada que lo escuchaba llamarlo en las noches de tormenta a pesar de no recibir respuesta; cuando cada año veía su luz brillar y pensaba: Es por mí, aun cree en mí.

Pero ya no, la luz se extinguió y con ella el lazo que los unía.

—¿Hace cuanto? —Pregunto con la cabeza gacha seguro de que ellos entenderían a que se referia.

—Ayer por la tarde. — Contesto sin ánimos Norte. —Jack…

—No pasa nada, voy a estar bien. Ahora si me disculpan quiero estar solo un rato— alego el albino levantando el vuelo, notando las ganas de Hada de seguirlo anexo. — Regresare en la noche. Lo prometo.

Y ella comprendió que no lograría detenerlo, Jack iría con a Jamie a pesar de saber que ya no podría verlo. Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo la verdad.

Continuara…

Comienzo a dudar de mi escritura, no sé si estoy manejando bien los personajes, así que cualquier duda, reclamo o aclaración respecto al carácter, datos o hechos son bien venidos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Quiero verte

Van cinco, les faltan tres.

Tres comentarios

Tres comentarios…

Bueno, veamos, estoy introduciendo un poco de todo, aunque como no he leído los libros no se acerca de los inmortales o incluso cuáles son sus poderes, o… bueno nada. Sobre Pitch, estoy considerando hacerle un protagónico, y les recuerdo que es un fic, por lo que si le doy algún dato erróneo o le invento un pasado que no va de acuerdo con su creador original, espero no me linchen.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

**Capitulo 3 Quiero verte. **

Jack aterrizo junto al lago. Las hojas de los arboles aun tenían ese tinte rojo que las hacia lucir maravillosas y el calor del sol le recordaba que aun no era tiempo de que él estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, deseaba tanto ver a Jamie, ponerse delante de él y ver la sonrisa radiante que le mostraría al reconocerlo. Quería que le reclamara los años de ausencia. Que gritara o incluso que lo golpeara por no haber ido a verlo antes.

Aunque había volado con apremio, ahora estando a unos pasos de su destino decidió caminar, probar haber si se lo topaba, o quizá solo deseando retrasar lo inevitable.

Un aroma conocido le llego a la nariz, dio un salto hacia el frente para posarse sobre la barda que separaba el parque de la avenida y con una gran sonrisa vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia inconfundible para él.

—Sophie. —Grito buscando llamar su atención.

La jovencita apenas y lo escucho como un leve murmullo en el viento, menos aun logro verlo, empero, en su desesperación deseaba fuera cierto y no fuera solo una jugarreta mal avenida de su imaginación. —Jack. —Gimió ilusionada intentando ubicar al guardián con sus ojos verdes.

Ella ya había perdido la habilidad de verlos, como si hubiera madurado prematuramente o quizá la magia se fue de su vida demasiado rápido, de tal forma que muy a pesar de que intento aferrarse un día simplemente no logro verlos. Conejo no lo demostró pero fue un duro golpe para él cuando aquellos ojos verdes simplemente atravesaron su figura. Cuando ella paso caminando a su lado y no dijo ni "hola", cuanto menos le regalo aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba el guardián de la esperanza.

—Jack. —Volvió a repetir desesperada por cerciorarse de que no era un invento de su imaginación, que no estaba enloqueciendo de tanta angustia.

—Sí, soy yo Sophie. —Contesto lo más fuerte que pudo sin llegar a gritar.

—Jack, Jamie… Jamie…—y no lo soporto mas, se desplomo quejumbrosa y con lagrimones brotando de sus ojos cristalinos.

Jack sintió que el mundo caía a pedazos considerando que sería mucho mejor escuchar que Jamie solo había olvidado como creer y no que algo malo hubiera podido pasarle. Quería consolar a Shopie pero no podía, ya no tenía la capacidad de tocarla y su voz a duras penas alcanzaba sus oídos, por ello se mantuvo ahí, esperando a que ella se calmara. Fue hasta ese momento mientras la observaba que noto la pila de papeles entre sus brazos; sus ojos se elevaron de inmediato hacia el camino por donde ella había pasado y dejado detrás carteles con el rostro de Jamie.

—Jamie. —Jadeo asustado, abandonado su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo igual que la rubia.

—Jack. —Llamo la chica. —Jack. Hace tres días que no aparece. Estoy muy asustada. Tu sabes que Jamie jamás nos haría sufrir, por eso pienso que… él debió… él…

Jack hizo soplar un viento suave, apenas si el necesario para acariciar el rostro de la rubia en signo de consuelo. Ella levanto el rostro empapado de llanto.

—Voy a encontrarlo. —Aseguro con total convicción.

Sophie apenas logro escucharlo pero eso no impidió que un rayo de esperanza iluminara su corazón. Si ella no podía ayudar a su hermano quizá Jack si, al menos ahora tenía la ilusión de volver a verlo.

[…]

Jack voló como nunca antes lo había hecho. Desesperado. En su mano llevaba uno de los carteles que Sophie había pegado. El miedo comenzaba a inundar su alma, sabia de los peligros que asechaban a los humanos, desde enfermedades, accidentes, incluso otros humanos. Pensar que Jamie podía estar en este momento sufriendo a manos de algún desalmado le estremecía completo.

Todo el camino hasta el polo se la había pasado jurándose que si lastimaban a Jamie ese que se atrevió a herirlo moriría congelado sin importarlas reglas del hombre de la luna. Le daba igual dejar de ser un guardián, o incluso perder su inmortalidad y desaparecer en la nada. Eso era irrelevante en comparación a la seguridad de Jamie.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que choco contra la venta de la fortaleza de Norte, la cual se abrió con un estruendoso sonido, Jack rodo por el piso sin poder evitarlo.

Norte corrió a cerrar el acceso, afuera una tormenta comenzaba a arreciar y Nicolás casi aseguraba era solo un reflejo de los sentimientos del guardián de la alegría. Hada se apresuro a socorrer a su amigo y Sadman solo observaba la cara disgustada de Conejo que no lograba disfrazar la preocupación que sentía por el albino.

Conejo intento preguntar cómo le había ido, si ya estaba contento y listo para olvidar el tema, sin embargo, el rostro contrariado de Jack borro cualquier cosa que rondara su mente. Los ojos azules de Jack mostraban el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no soltarse a llorar.

—Jamie. —Murmuro intentando controlar sus emociones y explicarse de forma rápida y coherente. —Jamie desaprecio hace tres días. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Los cuatro guardianes intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir o si sería buena idea involucrarse en problemas de mortales.

Jack los observo y más rápido que de inmediato supo la duda que les asalto. —Tú dijiste: no estás acostumbrado a la compañía, que aun teniéndolos a mí lado nunca les confiaba nada. Que estaban preocupados y querían ayudarme, pero ahora que estoy aquí buscando su apoyo no veo más que… —Reclamo a viva voz el albino mirando dolorido al ruso.

—Jack, no lo mal interpretes nosotros quisiéramos… —Quiso decir Norte en su defensa, después de todo esas eran sus palabras.

—¡Eh! ahí el punto, quisieran, pero no lo harán. —Contraataco pesaroso.

—Jack. —Intento intervenir Hada.

—No quiero escuchar lo importante de nuestra misión; tampoco que los problemas de mortales son eso, de mortales. Jamie fue quien los mantuvo vivos, quien con su fe nos permitió derrotar a Pitch y ahora que él nos necesita ¿le van a dar la espalda? Vaya guardianes.

—Sabes que no es por eso. —Hablo por fin Conejo. —Pero tenemos ciertas reglas y …

—No me hables de reglas. El hombre en la luna se mantiene en silencio, tantos siglos de soledad hablándole sin recibir respuesta, y Jamie, fue Jamie quien… —Dio media vuelta. Con su cayado conjuro un viento suave que apenas lo elevo un metro del suelo. —Saben que, no importa, iré a buscarlo solo.

—No puedes hacer eso. Tú eres…—Probo a alegar Hada.

—No Hada, renuncio. Búsquense a otro, lo que soy yo… —Hubo un silencio, Jack meneo la cabeza y salió disparado por ventana, aun así los cuatro guardianes lograron escuchar un: —Me importa más Jamie.

El silencio que sucedió a la partida de Jack era incomodo, los cuatro se miraban sin saber cómo debían actuar. Norte se volvió hacia Meme, de los cuatro él arenero siempre fue el más sensato.

El guardián de los sueños parecía deprimido, pero al notar las mirada sobre él comenzó a hablar en su muy particular dialecto.

—Es muy raro que no me percatar de la ausencia de Jamie hasta que Norte nos llamo. No comprendo. Sé que no es excusa por mi descuido pero…

—No tienes que culparte, no puedes estar vigilándolos a todos. — Lo tranquilizo Norte. —El mundo en estos días está lleno de peligros y nosotros hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos. Además, si es un acto de hombre contra hombre, no podemos intervenir.

—Pero Jack está decidido a…

—Ese no es nuestro problema Hada. —Todos se giraron a mirar a Conejo. —Jack es un tonto, ¿Qué pasara cuando encuentre a Jamie? Si el muchacho está en manos de algún secuestrador o… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero… se extinguió su destello en tan solo un suspiro y eso quiere decir que…

—Puede que también la luz de su vida se halla apagado.

Los cuatro guardianes se hundieron en la depresión.

—Solo roguemos por no tener que presenciar el nacimiento de un enemigo peor que Pitch. —Comento Norte mirando la furiosa ventisca del exterior. Sus amigos siguieron su vista y asintieron apesadumbrados. Lo que menos deseaban era tener que pelar contra Jack Frost.

[…]

Jack creía que el mundo lo aplastaba, estaba solo, triste y desorientado. Sin nadie más a quien recurrir, pero le había prometido a Sophie que encontraría a Jamie y así lo aria.

En algún momento la tormenta había desaparecido y ahora podía contemplar la luna llena sobre el cielo estrellado, con un gesto agrio la observo sin atreverse a hablarle. Porque de no obtener respuesta caería en la depresión absoluta. Era extraño concebirse tan desolado, aun más que cuando estaba buscando por cualquier signo de su existencia.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta como intentando consolarlo, y por un instante juraría que su sombra en lugar de dibujar su perfil había formado el de Jamie.

Una vez más la luna brillo de forma distinta, Jack dio un jadeo, no había sido su imaginación, el hombre en la luna estaba dibujando el rostro de Jamie.

—Si sabes dónde está, por favor dímelo. —Grito suplicante, su mano derecha hizo un movimiento con el cayado elevándolo por los aires y acercándolo al satélite.

La luna centello y una nueva figura remplazo la de Jamie.

—Pitch. —Gruño iracundo Jack. —Esta vez voy a matarlo. —Farfullo apretando el bastón.

La luz plateada bajo y subió de intensidad como exigiendo concentración de su receptor. Jack se contuvo un poco más para terminar de captar el mensaje. Una nueva silueta se mostro y esta vez Jack Frost no supo decir a quien perecía. Parecían llamas, un hombre en llamas.

—¿Quién es él?

Continuara…


	4. Ardiendo en llamas

**Capitulo 4 Ardiendo en llamas**

Norte observo el globo terráqueo con recelo, con una rapidez aterradora una luz naranja lo cubría escondiendo con su fulgor el brillo de las luces que representaban a los niños. Era como si aquel resplandor se las fuera tragando; la engullía, las absorbía para hacerlas parte de sí misma.

—¿Qué o quién es esa cosa? —exclamo asombrado por la voracidad con la que avanzaba.

Con rapidez alargo la mano hasta el botón de alarma ansioso por saber la opinión de sus colegas. Antes de que su mano rozara siquiera con la yema de sus dedos el objeto este exploto. Norte dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

[…]

Sadman dejaba correr sus dulces y silenciosas arenas doradas arrullando a los niños para que tuvieran felices sueños; y de paso ayudaba a Jack en su búsqueda, no hacía daño mirando si alguno de los angelitos había visto a Jamie aunque solo fuera por casualidad.

De lo que había logrado averiguar sabía que asistió a la escuela con regularidad y se despidió de sus amigos a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, de ahí en adelante nadie lo había vuelto a ver. A Meme le parecía en extremo extraño que en una ciudad tan concurrida hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El arenero dio un suspiro triste y continuo con su trabajo. El también apreciaba al jovencito, en especial porque entre sus sueños más recurrentes estaban ellos. Jamie los recordaba con cariño, dejándole siempre un lugar especial a Jack Frost. El albino a últimas fechas figuraba con mayor insistencia y de manera un tanto diferente a como en un principio.

Los primeros sueños de Jamie eran inocentes, blancos. Rememoraban la sonrisa de Jack y su fría mano sosteniendo la del castaño, recreaba ilusiones en donde jugaban eternamente en un jardín de invierno perpetuo. Pero Jamie ya casi era un adolecente y sus sentimientos de admiración mutaban igual que sus deseos.

Intento advertirle a Jack. Los sueños de su luz especial empezaban a tener un tinte rosa, el color de un cariño que sobrepasaba la amistad, que aunque aun castos, dejaban ver su deseo. Jamie ya no deseaba un día de juego, ahora se imaginaba paseando por ese mismo parque tomado de la mano del guardián y abrazándose de él con cualquier pretexto, claro que el castaño sabía perfectamente como sentía esa muestra de cariño pues Jamie ya había abrazado a Jack y este le había devuelto el gesto. Quizá ese fue el principio que aquel sentimiento.

Meme nunca lo despertó ni cambio nada, simplemente se limito a temer por la conclusión de ese amor. Si estuviera en sus manos iría con Jack para alentarlo a hablar con Jamie y buscar la verdadera felicidad. Porque no era tonto y sabia de sobra, quizá hasta mejor que el albino, que Jack correspondía esos sentimientos. Pero…

Jack era un guardián, un ser inmortal y Jamie un simple humano, su cuerpo se desarrollaría y envejecería, seria cruel para ambos probar la gloria por un instante y vivir un infierno por la eternidad. No, ellos no merecían eso.

Dio un suspiro triste, terminando esa ciudad podría descansar un par de horas. Se sentía agotado de tanto pensar.

Una corriente de calor le golpeo desde atrás tirándolo de su nube, el polvo dorado salió desperdigado en todas direcciones sin que él pudiera evitarlo, lo habían tomado desprevenido.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro recrear la nube para volver a levarse, ¿Qué lo había golpeado?

Con forme se fue elevando Meme sentía el calor sofocándolo. Lo ahogaba con cada una de las hondas que pasan cual pulsaciones sobre su cabeza, como si el cielo fuera un gran charco de agua y la energía naranja dibujara hondas por la caída de una piedra sobre la superficie. La diferencia era que esas hondas no aminoraban, por el contrario, parecían tomar más fuerza desprendiendo cada vez más ardor.

Las arenas que hasta ese momento formaban caminos hacia los sueños infantiles se retrajeron al mismo tiempo que un concierto de gemidos algunos tristes, otros molestos, comenzaban a escucharse de las casas.

Antes de que Sadman hiciera siquiera un intento por volver a dormir a los niños una bola de fuego pasó vertiginosamente sobre él dejando detrás de sí una estela de fuego candente y un silencio total.

—¿?

No, hubo respuesta para su duda, tres segundos después de la afonía miles de llantos irritados por no poder dormir se elevaron como himno macabro.

[…]

Hada miro por la ventana de su castillo completamente desconcertada, sus hadas se reusaban a salir. Con paciencia se acerco a ellas para preguntar el motivo. No hubo ni bien abierto los labios cuando toda la edificación comenzó a temblar. El aire se calentó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el cambio de temperatura antes de ver la tremenda esfera llameante que al parecer colisionaría con el castillo.

Hada se encogió buscando protegerse sabiendo de ante mano que no lograría nada pero fue solo un acto reflejo. Una distorsión en el cielo llamo su atención, de la que salió veloz el trineo rojo. Norte lanzo una de sus esferas, la puerta se abrió tragándose la esfera de fuego.

—¿A dónde la enviaste? —Exclamo Hada aliviada de no haber terminado como pollo rostizado.

—Al polo sur. Pero eso, sea lo que sea no tardara en volver, debemos reunirnos con los demás y pensar como enfrentaremos a esa cosa.

—¿Y Jack?

—No sé en donde está. Pero él no nos abandonara—. Declaro completamente seguro.

[…]

Jack Frost dio un enorme salto, levanto el cayado y dejo salir un ataque frontal contra la descomunal esfera. El estallido que provoco la confrontación directa entre los elementos cimbro el cielo. Lo que debieron ser copos término como una ligera y tibia llovizna.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestiono Jack. Sus ojos azules desprendían furia porque fuere quien fuere estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Jamie. Se lo dijo el hombre en la luna y por eso no lo perdería de vista hasta conseguir algunas respuestas.

Lo había estado siguiendo y a un palmo de darle alcance cerca del castillo de Hada Norte había tenido a bien entrometerse, lo bueno fue que logro colarse en la distorsión de la bola de cristal. Ahora bien, el campo de batalla le daba ventaja o al menos lo considero por escasos segundos antes de darse cuenta que el polo sur terminaría derritiéndose antes de poder siquiera enfriar un grado a la bola llameante.

Las llamas anaranjadas tintinearon tornándose doradas, luego más claras hasta terminar por ser azules. Si antes desprendía calor ahora Jack juraría era peor que el calentamiento global.

—Apártate—

Jack no supo si realmente había escuchado la voz o solo fue un producto de su imaginación. Meneo la cabeza y decidió preguntar.

—Estoy buscando a un joven. Su nombre es Jamie y…

—Apártate—

Se repitió la frase con mayor claridad y sin la menor intención a contestar las preguntas del albino.

—Me temo que eso no será posible a menos que contestes mis preguntas. ¿En dónde está Jamie?

La esfera destello con mayor potencia haciendo retroceder a Jack. ¿Cómo podía generar tal cantidad de poder? ¿Cuál sería su centro?

La esfera se elevo reduciendo su tamaño pero no su temperatura buscando pasar al guardián. Jack leyó sus intenciones y se dispuso a cortarle el paso. Hielo y fuego danzaban en una lucha sin precedentes dejando detrás miles de destellos dorados.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Jack exhausto, llevan solo media hora en ese juego y sin embargo el calor que despedía lo agotaba.

—No lo sé. —Contesto la esfera temblando, la voz en un principio taciturna y gruesa iba perdiendo rudeza. —No lo sé. Cuando desperté él me dijo…

Y no termino de hablar, un frio manto oscuro se extendió sobre ellos. Jack apretó el cayado en sus manos y sus facciones se endurecieron ante el inoportuno visitante. La esfera por su parte se encogió aun mas hasta dejar ver la silueta de un individuo en el centro.

Las sombras se contrajeron para revelar la forma de a quien, contradictoriamente a sus sentimientos, mas quería ver.

La esfera salió disparada como si hullera de de la oscuridad y Jack esta vez la dejo pasar porque el Coco tenía muchas cosas que explicar y si para sacarle el paradero de Jamie recurría golpes pues bien venido sea el método, ya después se arreglaría con el tipo de las llamas si tenía algo que ver con el secuestro de Jamie.

—Hola Jack. Es un placer verte. —Saludo socarrón Pitch siguiendo con la mirada la estela de fuego que se alejaba a toda prisa, Pitch torció la boca imperceptiblemente, tendría que posponer un rato su método de atrapar a ese pirómano escurridizo.

—Por esta vez, el sentimiento es muto. —Contesto el albino. —Después de todo tengo un par de preguntas para ti. —Contesto empleando el mismo tono burlón acentuándolo con su mirada.

—¡Oh! Y ¿cuáles podrían ser? —Ínsito el pelinegro, sus ojos destellaban tonos dorados que lo hacían ver aun mas diabólico.

—¿Donde está Jamie? —Pregunto a bocajarro. No perdería tiempo jugando con ese sujeto.

—¡Oh! El joven Bennett. —Exclamo como si se tratara de una conversación agradable. —Recuerdo que lo encontré hace unos días recorriendo el parque, estaba muy triste; sus miedos y dolor me llevaron hasta él. Mi intención era consolarlo. Pobre muchacho. —Dijo e hiso una pausa para asegurarse de tener la atención del guardián, una vez que comprobó que Jack lo miraba fijamente continuo. —Tenía roto el corazón.

Jack jadeo sin saber porque esa declaración lo hería. ¿Sería que Jamie se había enamorado de alguien? ¿Quién sería tan especial para haber capturado su corazón? Jamie estaba creciendo y sus sueños, esperanzas y anhelos ya no lo incluían a él, lo había dejado atrás igual que a su infancia.

—Debiste de haberlo visto, en ese momento se notaba tan frágil, tan dulce, tan inocente… —Enumero con teatralidad.

—¿Que fue lo que le hiciste? —Gruño asustado, enojado y desesperado a partes iguales.

—¿Yo? Nada. Solo consolé al joven Bennett. —Sus manos blancas y huesudas se colocaron a lo que sería la altura del castaño y sus dedos dibujaron su figura. —Su piel es tan tersa como un durazno y cálida como los primeros rayos de la mañana. Sus ojos del color de otoño brillan cual estrellas y sus labios tienen el color y el sabor de las cerezas…

—Eres un… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Vocifero iracundo.

—Nada que no deseara. —Rio solaz, mientras su boca se abría para dejar salir su lengua para relamer sus labios. —Es un muchacho delicioso en varios sentidos.

—¿En dónde está? ¡Dime! ¿En dónde está Jamie? —Grito ya fuera de sí. Su cayado se elevo dejando salir un ataque feroz que Pitch apenas logro esquivar.

—¿Porque lo preguntas si lo tenias delante de ti? —Se carcajeo Pitch y Jack se quedo frio del horror. No podía ser cierto.

Continuará…

Con todo y fiebre, nada me impedirá actualizar este fic, ahora que creo merezco reconocimiento, estuve frente a las puertas de la muerte y en lo único que podía pensar era: ¡Dios! Jack jamás tendrá su lemon con Jamie.

Jajajajajjaja

Ya es un trauma.

Atte: Su amigo Ciel Phantomhive, quien en este momento agradece ser inmortal o ya estaría muerto.


	5. Dolor

**Antes de que comiencen a leer de a gratis… alguien tendría la amabilidad de darme información acerca del hombre de la luna. De verdad se los agradecería.**

**Atte: Ciel Phantomhive. **

**Capitulo 5 Dolor.**

Jamie despertó desorientado. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras su cuerpo descansaba sobre una cama desvencijada sin colchón cuyas tablas dejan asomar uno que otro clavo oxidado que se hincaba con saña en su piel. Sus manos y pies firmemente atados a los postes le impedían cualquier movimiento; además no lograba enfocar del todo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Percibía un olor extraño como de agua estancada, a papel viejo. La oscuridad que le rodeaba le oprimía el alma, la habitación asemejaba un calabozo e incluso podía oír el tintineo del agua al estrellarse contra el húmedo suelo.

—Al fin despiertas. Comenzaba a aburrirme de verte dormir. —Declaro Pitch dejando que sus huesudos dedos acariciaran la aterciopelada piel del muchacho, subió de la mejilla hacia los cabellos castaños lacios y sedosos en donde se entretuvo, aquellas mechas se deslizaban con inocente sensualidad.

Jamie se estremeció por el contacto, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el miedo que le proporcionaba estar a solas con ese hombre. Recordando perfectamente que su temor lo hacía más fuerte pero sin poder evitar el temblor de su cuerpo y las ganas de llorar que se atoraron en su garganta. Debía ser paciente y resistir, estaba seguro de que Jack no lo abandonaría, iba a encontrarlo y entonces Pitch gemiría por su perdón. Conejo seguro le daba una buena lección de fuerza y Nicolás lo regresaría hasta su infancia de un solo golpe, sin menospreciar a Hada, ella seguro lo dejaba sin dientes.

—La última vez él llego antes. — Declaro el Coco arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él. Se refería a Jack. Cierto, Jack Frost había llegado incluso mucho antes que los demás guardianes y gracias a eso él se mantuvo firme y gano un amigo, el mejor amigo.

Pitch lo miro compasivo dedicándole una sonrisa cansada, Jamie Bennett lo observaba desafiante con aquellos ojos color avellana que desprendía luz, ese jovencito tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que... Meneo la cabeza e intento recomponerse para no demostrar los sentimientos que a saltaban su interior. Con elegancia carraspeo con la garganta y continuo con su discurso.

—Si tú, la ultima luz hubiera muerto ese día, hoy yo sería el soberano. Pero no, tu testarudez me costó cara. Y no conforme con eso le diste a Jack Frost la pista que le faltaba para convertirse en guardián. —Siseo molesto sus ojos negros desprendieron diabólicos destellos dorados. Dio dos pasos para quedar justo junto a la cabeza del castaño y sin preámbulos sus esqueléticos dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del jovencito. —Sin ti Jack Frost no existiría. —Murmuro casi como si fuera un secreto e hizo más presión cortando de tajo la entrada de oxigeno.

Jamie comenzó a retorcerse buscando liberarse sin éxito, sentía la vida abandonarle mientras que en su cabeza el único pensamiento coherente era el nombre de Jack Frost. Como deseaba ver aparecerse al espíritu invernal, sentir su protección y su compañía como en aquella ocasión, verlo sonreírle a él. Escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con aquel timbre juguetón que solo Jack lograba darle. Con un gran esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con el odio escrito en las facciones del pelinegro.

Pitch enterró sus uñas con saña en el delicado cuello del preadolescente. Lo odiaba porque su dulzura e inocencia representaron el último vestigio de una esperanza, la misma que bastó para derrocarlo cuando pudo acariciar por un instante la delicia de la victoria. Le tomo tiempo, pero ahora tenía una plan para vengarse. Le cobraría con creces su derrota con lo que más valoraba.

Con lentitud aflojo un poco la presión, Jamie inspiro lo más que pudo luchado contra la convulsión de tos que hizo presa de él y que no podía apartar del todo porque aun sentía la sujeción sobre su cuello.

—Pero al final, quien perdió fuiste tú. —Declaro el Coco con tono dolido.

El jovencito no supo que pensar tras esa afirmación. ¿Había perdido? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Acaso pensaba matarlo?

—¡Oh! Jamie, cuanto lamento el cruel final que te depara el destino. —Clamo fingidamente terminando por soltar su agarre y sintiendo especial gusto al ver las marcas rojas de sus manos sobre la piel durazno. —Eres un caso especial, un milagro. Jamie. Voy a contarte un cuento. La historia del único niño aparte de ti que llego a los quince años aun con fe, esperanza, sueños y asombro y; cómo fue que perdió todo eso y mucho más.

Jamie vio reflejada la tristeza y la desesperación en los ojos del hombre. ¿Que había mas ya de la maldad que mostraba y de las de pesadillas que le rodeaban?

Su cuerpo resentía la falta de alimentos y sus huesos temblaban debido a la humedad que los calaba hasta límites insospechados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No lo sabía, porque de lo único que estaba seguro era que moriría antes de ser hallado. Odiaba admitirlo pero Pitch tenía razón, de nada valía tener fe, esperanza, luz o asombro estando encerrado en aquel lugar deprimente y lúgubre. El pelinegro había asegurado que después de pasar por aquel calvario nadie, en ningún lugar mantendría un alma pura.

—No sabes lo que es estar rodeado de pesadillas, de llantos amargos y negro odio. —Le había dicho sonriendo socarronamente. —Pero hagamos un trato, te doy tres días, solo tres días, mucho menos de lo que yo soporte, si para cuando vuelva aun este cuerdo te dejo ir. Si no, pues creo que una muerte rápida seria mas piadosa. — La carcajada macabra que dejo antes de abandonarlo en ese oscuro lugar le helo la sangre.

Ahora ya no sabía si tenía esperanza. No había un solo instante en que supiera si estaba despierto o durmiendo, sus ojos registraban escenas escalofriantes y rostros aterradores entre gemidos quejosos que imploraban piedad. Jamie se estremecía ante cada alucinación porque hacía rato que se había cansado de llorar.

—Y tú que pensabas que son bondadosos y buenos. Si tuvieran una pizca de misericordia nunca me hubieran encerrado ahí, a merced de las pesadillas. Nunca me habrían arrebatado aquello que mas amaba. —El castaño recordaba aquella declaración y el dolor de la mirada del ser más aterrador del planeta.

Jamie sentía el corazón desgarrársele, eran tantas emociones, tanta ansiedad y sobrecogimiento que incluso su alma temblaba. ¿Estaba acaso dudando por las palabras de Pitch?

—Basta. Basta, por favor, déjenme salir.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces yo implore lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces perdí el orgullo arrodillándome para implorar un poco de compasión sin recibir más que el silencio de hombre en la luna? Vamos Jamie no te desmorones tan rápido, se supone que eres la ultima luz, el ultimo creyente real de lo que ellos representan. ¡¿oh, acasos ya estás listo para negarlos?! Vamos dilo, niega todo lo que representan, porque no son más que farsantes. ¿En donde están ahora que los necesitas? Tú les diste una oportunidad, y ellos ¿Qué te han dado? ¿Qué fue lo que ganaste creyendo en Jack Frost? Te dio soledad y anhelo. Tristeza…

Jamie se encogió abrazando sus piernas. —Jack, Jack debe estar buscándome, estoy seguro…

—No te engañes. Él no está ni enterado de tu desaparición, con tantos niños ahora creyendo en él no tiene tiempo para ti. Tú ya eres un adolecente, deberías olvidarlo y dejar de hacerte daño. No importa cuánto creas en él, jamás lo alcanzaras por la simple y llana razón de que eres un mortal. Acaso quieres que vea tu vergonzosa decadencia, que sienta asco y repulsión ante tus canas y arrugas. Eres penoso Jamie Bennett. Eres la luciérnaga que se ha enamorado de la estrella. Un estúpido total.

—Esto que siento por Jack… es… ¿amor?

Pitch se destornillo de la risa. —¿Y no te habías dado cuenta? Ahora entiendo porque aun podías verlo a diferencia de tu hermana.

Jamie jadeo asustado, era cierto, Sophie había dejado de ver a los guardianes de un día para otro, y le fue en extremo extraño porque ella aun creía. La única cosa relevante antes de eso fue… el sentimiento mutado hacia el guardián de la esperanza. Esa pascua cuando volvió loca de alegría con huevos especialmente decorados por conejo para ella fue la última vez que sus ojos verdes lograron ver la figura del guardián.

—Jamie. Yo quiero a conejo. —Le había confesado mientras sus mejillas se decoraban con un rojo a un más encantador que el de los huevos.

—Yo también lo quiero, Sophie. —Declaro acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hermanita. Ella se asombro por la declaración. —Y a Meme y Santa y a Hada y a… —Enumero feliz sin haber llegado a comprender el alcance real de ese "querer".

—¡NO! —Grito ella negando con la cabeza. —Lo que quiero decir es que yo… —Y ella misma se silencio.

Ahora comprendía, ese sentimiento de amor no era propio de la dulzura de la infancia, el sentir algo como eso marcaba el fin de su inocencia porque ya no es suficiente la diversión y el cariño de amigos, necesitas más, mucho más…

Era exactamente lo mismo que le estaba pasando a él con Jack, ya no solo deseaba tomar su mano gélida, o sentir las fraternales caricias del guardián, ¡NO! él ahora soñaba con probar sus labios, en sentir sus frías manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cálido cuerpo tocando de él hasta el último rincón de su anatomía.

—Veo que ahora entiendes. A partir de ahora ya no importa si viene o no. Tú ya no podrás verlo porque has aceptado que ya no eres un niño. Se han pedido el uno al otro.

—No. No. Yo quiero ver a Jack, seguiré creyendo y…

—¿Le funciono a tu hermana?

Jamie bajo la cabeza hundiéndose en su pesar y temor sin darse cuenta que de a poco la oscuridad se lo tragaba. Estaba cayendo en la trampa de Pitch.

Una vez le ofreció a Jack que se uniera a él y el albino le rechazo para luego destruir todo aquello por lo que tan duramente había trabajado. —Ahora es mi turno, veremos si es capaz de matar aquello que más valora.

Los gemidos y sollozos de Jamie se escuchaban retumbar por todo el calabozo, sus cabellos castaños estaban sucios, su ropa mojada y pestilente solo serbia para deprimirlo más.

—¿Que se siente saber que te han olvidado? ¿Que se siente amar sin ser amado? ¿Qué se siente perderte en medio de la oscuridad y la desesperación debido al mismo amor que debió mantenerte en pie? ¿Que se siente perderte a ti mismo y desear la muerte?

La oscuridad aumento y el Coco se carcajeo, un poco más, solo un poco mas y Jamie Bennett seria un monstro igual que él, un ser con solo dolor y tristeza en el corazón.

—Jack. —gimoteo Jamie. Tenía hambre y frio, estaba asustado y sin fuerzas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Pitch había dicho que lo dejaría ahí tres días, pero era imposible para él saber desde cuando estaba encerrado. Para él había transcurrido una eternidad. —Jack. —Volvió a plañir sollozando. —No quiero, ni puedo odiarte. Yo solo deseo guardar por siempre esto que me hace hombre y niño a la vez. Aquello que me hizo ver que la magia es real; tal vez no es la misma de cuando somos niños, pero hay magia que si es real… como el amor… ese mismo sentimiento que me hace desear estar con Jack para siempre.

Pitch cantaba victoria, estaba a un paso, solo un poco mas y su venganza seria completa. Miro con gran satisfacción como los cabellos antes castaños se pintaban de oscuro y los ojos avellana pedían su brillo.

—Jack. —Lo escucho susurrar ante de ver a la oscuridad retraerse ante una potente luminiscencia de color naranja, que estallo en miles de luciérnagas. No se dejaria vencer, lucharía por ese amor que ahora a pesar de estar muriendo lo envolvía en un aura de plena tranquilidad.

Y así comenzó su cacería, esa enorme esfera candente en que se convirtió Jamie Bennett había huido y él no podía dejar que los guardianes metieran su cuchara en el asunto antes de saber ¿en qué fallo? ¿por qué Jamie había terminado convertido en eso? ¿Cuál era su centro? e incluso si Lunar había tenido algo que ver con aquella transformación.

Ahora bien, existía una remota posibilidad; al nacer cada inmortal olvida por algún tiempo su vida pasada, si lograba que Jamie confiara en él antes de que Jack tuviera la oportunidad de acerase, se estaría asiendo de un arma muy poderosa. Fuego contra hielo. Aunque sea cual sea el resultado tenía una ventaja segura. Jack Frost jamás volvería a tener de regreso a su inocente niño.

Continuara…

Genial, capitulo 5 y apenas unos cuantos comentarios. Que no les da vergüenza, es como ir al circo de a grapa…

Jajajajaj

No me hagan caso, he tenido un día terrible y bueno tenia que hacer por lo menos un mal chiste.

Nos leemos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	6. Candela

**Capitulo 6 Candela **

Jack volaba buscando con la mirada cualquier rastro de Jamie. Debía comprobar con sus propios ojos que esa bola flameante que casi lo derretía era su luz.

Sus pensamientos daban miles de vueltas dentro de su cabeza como una vorágine vertiginosa sin lograr comprender realmente que era lo que sentía respecto al nuevo estado de Jamie. Ahora era inmortal y…

Jack meneo la cabeza, no podía estar considerando siquiera festejar esa desgracia, porque eso era, una desgracia. Si Jamie era un inmortal eso quería decir que estaba muerto. Que no volvería a casa con su familia y que había perdido para siempre la oportunidad de crecer y madurara. De vivir una vida normal.

Y a pesar de saber eso ahora sentía cierta satisfacción de saber que podían pasar más tiempo juntos, que ya no tenía que temer al olvido y sobre todo, que entre todos los espíritus él sin duda llevaba ventaja para convertirse en el más cercano a su corazón.

Voló con mayor rapidez debía darle alcance. Tenía que encontrarlo antes que cualquier otro. En este momento Jamie se encontraba vulnerable a cualquier influencia, buena o mala y sentía que era su responsabilidad protegerlo. Le daría su apoyo hasta en el momento en que descubriera o recordara todo lo que dejaba atrás.

[…]

Norte le cerró el paso a la gran bola llameante con su trineo rojo. Mientras Meme intentaba crear una barrera que los protegiera del calor devastador que amenazaba con calcinarlos. No tenían intención de atacar sin motivo alguno, primero debían saber cuáles eran las intenciones de ese nuevo ser. Aunque Conejo estaba listo para contestar cualquier hostilidad por si acaso.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Hada un tanto tímida ante la cantidad de poder que desprendía. Era casi tan poderoso como la vez que Jack ataco a Pitch después de que este casi mato a Sadman. Y la verdad para que negarlo, era intimidante. Ese elemento en específico, el fuego, era avasallador y traicionero.

Norte por un segundo vio tintinear la gran esfera antes de consumirse y dejar solo la silueta de un jovencito tembloroso de pelo castaño rojizo que los observaba desconfiadamente.

Los guardianes jadearon del asombro, en especial Conejo quien dé la impresión dejo caer su bumerán. Esto debía ser una mala broma, porque quien tenía delante no podía ser Jamie Bennett. El mismo niño a quien Jack Frost buscaba desesperadamente.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se miraron entre asustados y nerviosos, las cosas se estaban enredando más de lo debido y ellos… bueno no es que Lunar tuviera a bien informarles cada que nacía un inmortal pero… Jamie Bennett era diferente, el chico era importante de varias formas para cada uno de ellos, y solo por ello debió tenerlos en cuenta cuando decidió convertirlo.

El gran Zar jamás fue considerado. Elegía arbitrariamente a las personas según su criterio y en milenios nunca nadie protesto, ni siquiera reclamaban la existencia del Coco, pues era un mal necesario pero…

Estaban hablando de Jamie Bennett, ese niño tenía el poder de cambiar el rumbo del destino de más de uno de ellos. Y ahora lo tenían ahí, ¿Cómo se lo dirían a Jack? ¿Cómo tomaría el albino la noticia? ¿Debían decírselo?

Durante toda esa divagación se había formado un silencio sepulcral en donde cuatro conocían al quinto y este último parecía demasiado asustado y desubicado, para contestar o preguntar.

—¿Recuerdas quien eres? —Modifico la pregunta inicial Conejo, intentando utilizar su tono más amable posible. Sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que lo afectaba la situación. Jamie no había cambiado casi nada, incluso sus ropas seguían manteniendo su toque personal. —¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —Insistió el guardián de la esperanza

—Cuando desperté solo escuche una voz repitiendo. "James Warm" y supuse que ese era mi nombre, pero, solo lo supuse porque en realidad no recuerdo nada. —Dijo el chico bajando la mirada y apretando los puños, sus cabellos castaños parecían danzar al son del aire caliente que lo mantenía flotando, se veia tan desvalido y al mismo tiempo tan brillante, tan… tan dulcemente inocente. —Luego sentí un frio horrendo que parecía atacarme de todas direcciones.

Jamie guardo silencio un segundo pues se estremecía de miedo de solo recordar cómo era estar en medio de la tétrica oscuridad complemente solo y sin un solo recuerdo al cual aferrarse. Su corazón pálpito dolido y deseoso de alejarse de todo eso, porque forzosamente debía existir un lugar mejor. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero el fuego cálido que sintió nacer de su pecho protegiéndolo, le dio seguridad y le permitió salir de aquella infame cárcel infernal, fue para él un milagro, un bálsamo en medio de su desesperada situación.

Había huido sin ningún rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la libertad que sus nuevas alas llameantes le proporcionaban, pero casi al instante se di cuenta que tenía una idea clara y firme: quería saber ¿quién era? ¿Por qué despertó en ese lugar oscuro? ¿Había cometido alguna falta para ser castigado de aquella manera? Les temía a todos porque no estaba seguro de si eran amigos o enviados para devolverlo a ese lugar de tormento. No volvería, nunca permitiría que lo volvieran a encerrar.

Aun escuchaba las voces tristes y gimientes, tanto agonía y dolor.

Con brusquedad se sostuvo la cabeza, ahí estaban. Las podía escuchar pidiendo ayuda, suplicándole por un poco de su luz y calor. Gimientes lamentos que plañían su nombre desesperados. Era como si pensaran que él era la cura, una luz en medio de la desesperanza. Pero él no lo era, James solo deseaba que las voces pararan, que se callaran de una buena vez porque él no podía ayudarlas.

—Jamie. —Grito Hada al ver al castaño sujetarse la cabeza como si le doliera. Las llamas a su derredor volvían a cubrirlo formando una coraza impenetrable y amenazante.

—Sácanos de aquí. —Grito Conejo al percatarse como la esfera de fuego crecía desmesuradamente.

—Jamie aun no pude controlar sus poderes. Es peligroso que lo…—Intento rebatir el ruso.

—Si no nos alejamos va a rostizarnos. —Afirmo Conejo tomando las riendas del trineo y espoleando a los renos que sin dudarlo tiraron alejándose del peligro.

—Rostakobich. Jamás he visto algo semejante. —Declaro Nicolás anonadado. —Es un poder devastador.

—Sí. — acordó Conejo. —Y muy peligroso si se sale de control.

—Jamie está confundido. Quizá puedo devolverle parte de sus recuerdos y en cuanto…—Hada miraba con tristeza la esfera llameante que parecía sostenerse en un mismo punto y cambia continuamente de color.

—Ese que vimos ya no es Jamie. —Conejo afilo la mirada sintiendo el recelo de sus compañeros pero, ni eso lo detuvo de decir aquello que ellos ya sabían. —Jamie a muerto, él mismo nos lo dijo, su nombre es James Warm. Y vaya que le hace honor a su nombre.

—Si le regresas sus recuerdos puede que empeore la situación, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar y, quizá sería mejor que fuer Jack quien… —Todos miraron a Meme. El arenero siempre seria el corazón del grupo, tan centrado y sentimental. —Aunque me temo que sería mas riegos que se encontraran.

—Pero y entonces ¿que pasara con Jack? — Hada parecía seriamente afectada con la situación.

—Tengamos fe en él. —Declaro Norte sin retirar la vista de Jamie. Por esta vez el ruso creía que el gran Zar se había equivocado, Jamie Bennett jamás debió terminar así.

Continuara.

Lo sé, es poco, es poco, es muy poco. Pero si dejan comentarios igual y me llega la inspiración… también me pueden sobornar con fics, como lo hizo **C. B. Guillermo.** A quien le agradezco de todo corazón ese grandioso One-Shot. My Lord, si no fuera porque no le conozco le propondría crear un lemon entre los dos…

Espere…..

Eso ya los hice…. Jajajajajajajajaja

Nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Hielo y Fuego

Este es el último cap….

Pero del año. Si al fin llegaron las vacaciones y espero poder relájame un rato. Por ello no esperen actualización sino hasta enero.

Ciaos….

**Capitulo 7 Hielo y Fuego.**

—Jamie—. Grito Jack con todas sus fuerzas apenas ver la enorme esfera de fuego. A unos metros se detuvo, el calor que despedía era demasiado intenso.

—Jack. — Exclamo Hada contenta de verlo. Y haciéndolo saber que sus amigos estaban ahí.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Pregunto dejando entrever en su tono cierto reproche cuando su sentir distaba de ello, porque estaba aliviado de saber que no enfrentaría el problema solo, y sin duda entre los conocimientos de esos seres podía existir algo que ayudara a Jamie.

Tres de los guardianes bajaron la vista un tanto arrepentidos por haberle negado su ayuda, pues quizá si hubieran actuado rápidamente pudieron haber evitado este desenlace. Meme dio un paso al frente, sus manos jugaban entre ellas sin decidirse si debía o no mostrarle los anhelos de Jamie.

Jack observo contrariado la mirada entre triste y dulce del arenero un segundo antes de que sus dorados granos lo cubrieran llevando a un estado de ensueño que hacía años no experimentaba. Mientras cerraba los ojos comenzó a escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por la dulce e infantil voz de un Jamie de once años.

—Jack. —Escucho y sonrió para sí mismo, el castaño siempre fue un niño enérgico, alegre y lindo. —Jack. —Gritaba y la risa se adivinaba en su timbre. Cuanto le gustaba escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz.

Jack Frost sonrió tristemente, recordaba como cada año Jamie salía de su casa muy temprano después de la primera nevada del año gritando su nombre, manteniendo la esperanza de verlo aparecer sin saber que siempre lo observaba. Aun en compañía de sus amigos, cuando jugaban Jamie siempre dedicaba un minuto a contemplar con añoranza a su derredor, esperando, siempre esperando…

—Jack. —Su nombre pasó ser un suspiro en los labios del pre adolecente, la forma de ser pronunciado cambio porque ahora Jamie se conformaba con hablar al hombre en la Lunar y pedir por su bienestar.

El albino apretó las manos en puño. Tanto tiempo perdido, tantos deseos reprimidos. Siempre se dijo que así debía ser. Que Conejo tenía razón. Él no debía interferir con el desarrollo de Jamie sin importar cuantas ganas tuviera de hablar con su luz, de abrazarlo, de volver a sentir su tibio calor contra su pecho, de extraviase los sentidos con aquel aroma a galleta y dulce.

—Jack Frost…

—Jack… vuelve…

—Jack… quiero verte…

—Hay algo que quiero decirte… Jack, siento un peso en mi pecho…

Jack Frost sintió las lagrimas descender de sus ojos azules, la voz de Jamie le trasmitía tanto desconsuelo que no logro evitar sentirse culpable, él era el motivo de aquel dolor. Si tan solo hubiera seguido su instinto, si le hubiera hecho caso a su corazón…

Cuando abrió los ojos permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, luego levanto la vista hasta la esfera llameante que palpitaba, Pitch había dicho que Jamie tenía roto el corazón.

—Fui yo. —Susurro asombrado de su descubrimiento y comprendiendo al fin lo que Sadman le había querido decir al mostrarle aquella visión. El secreto que había estado callando durante tanto tiempo, por ser el guardián de los sueños. Meme siempre lo supo.

—Jamie… él… yo…

Sadman le sonrió de forma conciliadora y sin pensarlo extendió la mano en dirección a Jamie. Jack asintió, sus ojos brillaban. El tiempo de la desidia se terminaba, ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar sus sentimientos y corresponder a los de Jamie para hacer realidad sus anhelos y los propios.

—Jamie. —Grito fuertemente deseando ser escuchado.

Una sombra negra cubrió la esfera por un segundo y luego tuvo de frente a Pitch.

—Me temo que James no puede oírte. —Se burlo. —James Warm, es una identidad completamente distinta al niñito enclenque que conociste. Y de hecho… él me pertenece.

—Mentira. —Gruño cual animal herido, porque así se sentía.

—Vamos Jack. No pensaste que siempre obtendrías lo que deseabas. Era hora de que **YO** obtuviera alguna compensación. —Se rió cínico. —¡Y mira! No me ha ido tan mal.

—No dejare que Jamie…

—Jamie Bennett ya no existe. Hazte a la idea chico paleta. Y… James Warm es mío. —Declaro con aplomo disolviéndose en arena negra.

—Jamie. —Grito asustado Jack cuando la oscuridad comenzó a crecer cual tinta sobre lienzo blanco devorando todo a su alrededor. Los guardianes que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido ajenos se apresuraron a socorrer al espíritu invernal.

No hizo falta. Pitch se concentro en cubrir la esfera de fuego, asfixiando en penumbras la candente barrera que le impedía llegar al castaño hasta disolverla por completo.

—Jamie. —Jadeo Jack sin poder distinguir lo que sucedía, si atacaba indiscriminadamente a Pitch podía terminar hiriendo a Jamie y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo la arena negra hasta dejar al descubierto la figura delgada y elegante de quien en otro tiempo fue conocido como el mejor guerrero del Zar. En entre sus brazos descansaba el cuerpo inerte de Jamie.

—¿Qué se siente Jack? —Pregunto irónico. —¿Qué se siente perder a quien mas amas?

—Pitch…

—Guárdate tus insultos Frost, o dirígelos a quien en verdad es el tirano. Ese que te observa desde el cielo sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero que al parecer se siente un dios jugando con nuestras vidas y destinos. Porque déjame decirte. Yo no tengo el poder para transformar a un humano en espíritu, ese don es sello personal de Lunar. Si tienes algún reclamo habla con él ¡a ver si te responde! —Se mofo casi cantando la última frase. —Hasta entonces el chico se queda conmigo.

—Jamie— Jack levanto la mano intentando alcanzarlo demasiado tarde, Pitch había desaparecido. —Jaaaamiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee….—Grito dolido y destrozado.

Continuara…

Lo se fue poco, bueno espero darme un tiempo y escribir. Si no pues… ya nos veremos el próximo año. Wuiiiii por fin fiesta, fiesta, hay que disfrutar las fiestas.

Les deseo una increíble navidad y un delicioso término y principio de año.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata. Santa… Norte… Nicolás… no quiero oro, no quiero plata, yo lo quiero es romperle la... A quién no me deja comentario y solo lee…. Jajjajajajajaa

Es broma. Sí, soy malo para los chistes. Lo sé.

Nos leemos


End file.
